Kiss Me
by Sarah1007
Summary: " Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour toi... Quand tu dis que tu m'aimes ? " Allison ne se posait qu'une seule et unique question. Mais la réponse de Lydia pourrait bien en amener plusieurs autres. [Allydia] ONE SHOT.


" Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis... Que tu m'aimes ? " demanda Allison, les yeux fixés sur Lydia, laquelle faisait les cents pas dans la chambre de la brune. Lydia s'arrêta, se tourna vers Allison avec un petit sourire adorable.

" C'est évident, non ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que... bon, d'accord. Tu l'auras voulu, prépare-toi pour la séquence Lydia-émotive. "

Allison sourit largement tandis que Lydia s'asseyait sur le lit à ses côtés. La rousse pris une grande inspiration, se saisit de la main d'Allison et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

" D'accord. Ça veut dire beaucoup de choses. D'abord... Ça signifie que je voudrais pouvoir flinguer chaque homme qui s'approche trop près de toi avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Ça veut dire aussi, que je donnerai ma vie pour sauver la tienne, parce que tu es la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux. Et enfin, ça veut dire qu'en ce moment-même, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, celle de t'embrasser. "

Allison serra la main de Lydia un peu plus, émue, et surprise, surtout. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle avait bien une idée, mais la spontanéité n'était pas son fort, et puis elle n'avait jamais embrassée une fille auparavant, même si la sensation ne devait pas être bien différente de celle qu'on éprouve à embrasser un garçon.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se questionner très longtemps, car avant qu'elle n'ait prit sa décision, Lydia avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement. Allison frémit au contact, et ferma doucement les yeux, répondant au baiser avec autant de douceur que la rousse. La brune posa la paume de sa main droite sur la joue de Lydia et la gauche dans dans son dos pour la rapprocher d'elle, alors que Lydia mit ses deux mains sur les hanches de la brune avec une tendresse infinie. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, puis se lièrent à nouveau, et Allison comprit qu'elle s'était trompée : la sensation était réellement différente. Aucun garçon ne lui avait procuré autant de frisson d'une simple caresse le long du dos ; aucun garçon n'avait jamais été aussi tendre ; aucun garçon ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec Lydia.

" Wah... " soupira Lydia en interrompant le baiser, gardant ses mains au même endroit et leurs deux fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre.

" Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? " demanda Allison doucement, la respiration saccadée et les yeux emplis de désir.

Lydia sourit, dévoilant ses fossettes irrésistibles et embrassa Allison une nouvelle fois, toujours avec tendresse. Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Allison pour l'obliger à reculer, se plaçant au dessus d'elle, tandis qu'Allison était couchée sur le dos sur le lit. Leurs lèvres semblaient avoir été faites pour se rencontrer, comme si Allison et Lydia étaient prédestinées l'une à l'autre depuis leur naissance.  
Allison entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, d'abord doucement, timidement, avec hésitation, puis de manière plus certaine, s'apprivoisant et se découvrant avec délice. Lydia poussa un soupir d'aise alors qu'Allison donna un coup de rein pour inverser leurs positions, se retrouvant au-dessus de la rousse, qui sourit. Lydia repoussa une mèche de cheveux d'Allison pour dégager son visage.

" Tu es magnifique, Allison Argent."

Les deux se sourirent, et la rousse passa doucement son pouce sur une des fossettes d'Allison. Celle-ci se laissa totalement aller contre Lydia, qui commença à déposer de délicats baiser sur son épaule, dans son cou, jusqu'à trouver un point au niveau du cou de la brune qui semblait plus sensible. Allison gémit lorsque Lydia se mit à mordiller ce point.

" Lydia... " chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle.

La brune portait toujours son pyjama violet ( le bas était à carreau de divers teintes de violets ) et ses cheveux étaient noués dans un chignon rapide, comme elle les attachait pour prendre sa rapide douche de fin de journée - sa douche du matin était plus longues et plus utile, mais celle du soir était rafraîchissante et relaxante. Elle les détacha et les éparpilla d'un mouvement de tête, s'allongeant sur le dos, laissant Lydia reprendre le dessus. Les lèvres de la rousse avaient un goût sucré et doux. Elles-mêmes étaient d'une douceur infinie : Lydia n'avait pas mit de rouge à lèvre ce soir-là et elle restait splendide. Mais ses lèvres avaient également un autre goût : le goût du bonheur. Jamais Allison n'aurait soupçonné que de tels sentiments pouvaient exister : elle avait cru être amoureuse de Scott, puis d'Isaac... Elle n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'un jour, sur son lit, elle embrasserait Lydia. Quoique, elle y avait peut-être songé, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait cru aussi douce et délicate. La banshee déposa une série de baisers sur les lèvres et les joues de la brune, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés en la regardant - non, en la déshabillant du regard - longuement.

" Et ça, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait pour toi ? " demanda Allison avec une légère appréhension et une pointe d'anxiété, emmêlant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

" Et pour toi ? " Lydia ne semblait pas particulièrement retournée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler, mais peut-être cachait-elle ses émotions, comme souvent.

" Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pense que ça signifie trop de choses, et que j'ai du mal à gérer toutes ces choses... " Allison baissa les yeux, rougissant furieusement. Elle entendit Lydia rire légèrement et se rapprocher d'elle.

" Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi Allison. Moi, je sais que je suis amoureuse de toi, parce que je l'ai toujours été, en quelques sortes. Maintenant, quand tu auras fini de trier tes pensées, tu sauras où me trouver ; je pense que je ne me lasserai jamais de t'embrasser.

Et Lydia déposa un baiser sur le front d'Allison avant de se lever et de sortir hors de la chambre de la brune.

* * *

Voilà pour ce One-Shot, si ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ( ce serait vraiment gentil, c'est l'une des choses les plus motivantes pour moi, que de connaître vos avis ) et à lire ma fanfiction ( qui vient juste d'être commencée ) " Werewolf " Sur Allydia également.

Si vous aimez Glee et Grey's Anatomy, d'autres de mes fictions pourraient peut-être vous intéresser.

Bonne journée :-)


End file.
